


Lost Memories

by TheWhiteSwordsman



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Detective raiden on the job, F/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteSwordsman/pseuds/TheWhiteSwordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of MGR. Raiden suspects Rose to be unfaithful after noticing how often she leaves the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, you wouldn't believe how much this bothered me. It basically begged to be released from my mind and to be typed. This story has a little mystery and a surprise at the end. (that is, if you like suprises)
> 
> By the way, I just started a tumblr blog as a Raiden character. You can ask me stuff or just look at how pathetic I am thinking I can do this. (Damn that sound emo)It might be temporary, or not. 
> 
> http://the-white-swordsman.tumblr.com

[My tumblr](http://the-white-swordsman.tumblr.com)

 

 

 

_Dad? Where's mom?"_ Hearing his son's sudden voice call out in the dark made Raiden jump from his seat. What was he doing up? It was past twelve already and he was in the middle of his Samurai movie he had watched before a hundred times. He quickly paused the movie before it showed a gruesome scene, can't let the boy get nightmares, especially in the middle of the night. He sat up and squinted at the boy trying to make out his figure in the dark room. 

"Did you say something?"

The boy yawned tiredly  and rubbed against his ruffled hair. "Mom... is she here?"

"No, she went out a while ago."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know. Probably around two in the morning."

Raiden caught a mumbled groan underneath John's breath. _"Not again."_

_Not again?_ What was that supposed to mean? Had Rose been leaving the house more often, or was this when he was away doing his job...

He can't let John worry about this, not now. In the morning, he will ask Rose about her frequent night-outs. At first, he thought she was meeting old friends. He never really had any so he wasn't the one to judge. But has John been staying alone everytime she went out?  After dismissing the thought, he gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, your mom is just partying with her friends. Go back to bed. It's late."

 "Actually, it's early," John yawned, slurring his sentence, before dragging himself up the stairs and back into bed. Raiden waited until he heard the door shut tight before playing the movie again. During the film, the thought of what Rose did when she went out kept on reappearing in his mind, making him pay no attention to the movie. Come to think of it, he never did really _see_ her come home. He only woke up with her in the bedroom, not bothering to wonder what she did the night before. After coming up with a solution, he decided that it would be best to sleep on the couch, and only wake up to the sound of the door opening. He turned off the t.v., only to be engulfed in the darkness of the room. All of his dark thoughts coming out of the shadows ready to haunt his mind once more, but he managed to shut them out. The determination of catching his wife stuck to his mind like glue. However, it kept him from falling asleep. The  thought was so great it kept his mind alert, afraid that it would miss the tiny details.

He didn't know how long it had been- probably two or three hours- and the sun began to rise. The room had little light coming from the closed curtains. At first, a dreadful thought fearing of the worst hovered over his mind, but he knew that if something happened, his system would notify him immediately. 

Before he was about to give up he heard an engine to a car reach his house and park in the garage.  At last, she was home. Now he could get up and ask her all of the--

Oh no.

Raiden saw a flicker or a red light in the corner of his eye, followed by a hum. He used all of his energy staying awake for the past two days that it never had time to recharge. He would grab the nanopaste  in the freezer, but his body began to shut down, then hitting him with a wave of exhaustion. Right as he saw the door swing open his vision blurred and fade into a black screen.

_Damn_.

\---------------------------------

 

A faint tickle in his nose forced his eyes open. It had a strong scent to it, more like a burning smell.

Rose.

With a quick jolt off the couch, stumbling over the blanket that mysteriously appeared on his body. Rose probably place it on top of him as he fell asleep. How considerate.

However, such a simple distraction wouldn't hold back his instinct to head towards the kitchen. Everytime he smelled something burning, that meant that Rose was in the kitchen. It wasn't surprising anymore, in fact, it would be unusual if she hadn't destroyed a meal. Fearing the worst, he picked up his pace then stopped at the doorframe of the kitchen. This house wasnt ready to go up in flames yet. He was about to kick his wife out of the room and handle the mess himself- only that instead of the woman, it was John, standing on his little stool as he tried to flip the eggs. Although he was glad that Rose was handling the skillet, it was still too dangerous for John. He flipped the eggs as if he wanted to toss them in the air. So reckless. 

"John... What are you doing?"

The boy noticed his father's presence and gave him a big smile. "Good morning, dad! Want some eggs?" 

Unsure if he was going to take it over or take the plate of food, he asked, "Why are you cooking breakfast?"

John set the last of the eggs onto a paper plate and brought out the bacon. But that was as far as he would let the boy go. He lifted him off the stool and set him aside, then switching to a bigger pan. "I can take it from here, bacon will burn you if your not too careful." Expecting to hear some complaining, he changed  subject. "You never answered my question. Why were you using the stove?"

"Mom isn't feeling good."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he placed each bacon sip into the pan, followed by a loud sizzle. "What do mean by 'she's sick'? Does she have a cold?"

"When I got up and ran toward the bathroom and saw it was closed. I then heard a weird throwing up noise, so I knocked on the door. Mom then told me to leave, I guess so I wouldn't be sick too, but I never knew how that would work. Anyway, I asked her I I could have something to eat, and she told me to make breakfast."

"You? make breakfast?"He gave him a dubious look. At first he didn't believe him, but more and more, his suspicion on Rose grew. "And that's it, right?"

The boy nodded, then carried the plate of eggs towards the dinning room table. "Can we have a family breakfast?" He asked.

"I don't see why not. We're both awake, aren't we? Once I'm done, I'll go check on your mother while you continue to set the table."

A couple of minutes of quick flipping and sizzling of the bacon passed by. The kitchen was now full of a bacon smell, and it made his stomach growl. He didn't need to eat, hell- he never recalled the last time his stomach ever asked for food. The eggs didn't look half bad, he could give John credit for that. He also made toast, as he could tell due to the stool's position infront of the toaster. It made him feel pleased on how dedicated  the boy was on making breakfast. He never really knew how to cook actually, so this was really impressive considering that the house wasn't on fire. He also felt relieved  that John didn't get Rose's bad cooking gene. 

Once he was done, he turned of the stove and place the bacon on another paper plate. "John, I'm going to check on your mother. Take this plate to the table." Wasting no time, he stepped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. He didn't realize how fast he was moving as the question popped up in his mind again. If John was telling the truth, and she was sick, then it would be easier to find a solution. He stopped infront of the bathroom door, realizing that it wasn't locked. He knocked on the door. "Rose, I'm coming in." As he heard nobody protest, he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Jack..." the woman whispered, before vomiting again in the toilet. Raiden grimaced at the sight. His stomach wasn't very strong, so watching the sight of vomit made him feel queasy.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asked, then rushing over to hold hear hair back. 

"Just a little sick." She chuckled, then regurgitated again.

"How long were you doing this?"

"As soon as I came home. Then after John knocked on the door, it stopped for a while, so I went to bed. But as soon as I got up to check on John, my stomach felt weird again. And now, I'm here."

Finally, this was his chance to ask her the questions that bothered him all day. "Where were you last night?" 

A moment of slight pause filled the woman's mouth before she answered, "I was out. With friends."

"What did you guys do?"

"We went to Cassy's house- you know Cassy, right? Anyway, we had a couple of drinks and talked about some things. Then I headed home." Another round of puke rose in her throat. Raiden almost wanted to throw up himself after hearing the noise. So it was just that her body rejected the alchohol. But still...

"Why were you driving after drinking?"

"I didn't. My friends picked me up and dropped me off. She didn't have anything to drink, so she could drive."

The cyborg patted his wife's back gentlly as she was still vomiting in the toilet. How much did she eat the night before?

"Just let it all come out. You gain get back the nutrients through breakfast. Drink some orange juice. It's vitamin C will do good for your stomach."

"I'm fine. Thanks, doc." She chuckled, lifting her head from the toilet and grabbing toilet paper to wipe her mouth. She dropped it in the toilet and flushed it, then washed he hands. "Hey, since when were you such an expert?"

Raiden shrugged. "I remember when I was human and I had drinking problems. You helped me pull my hair back as I threw up." He then looked away. "That was when... I also beat you around." 

Rose stopped wiping her face with a washcloth and turned her head towards the man. "Hey," she touched his cheek, "it wasn't your fault. You had nightmares and tried to protect me. It's fine. Plus, you have it way harder now."

He looked up. "What do you mean?"

"My punishment was getting a few bruises and sores. I knew what that was going to happen. But you..." she brushed his hair back, staring in his deep blue eyes, "you never deserved to have your body taken from you. You never knew it would happen."

"Rose, if you knew what I did, being a cyborg couldn't even begin to make up for it," he scoffed.

"But that was survival, Jack. You would be killed if that happened. And it wasn't like you had a choice. You've been in the Patriot's hands for way too long. Stop being emo and just accept that no one is perfect."

"You're really fine with it? My past? My behavior?"

Rose laughed. "Honey, I have been dealing with psychological disorder for years from other soldiers. You aren't any different."

"Damn, now I don't feel special anymore."

"Come one, let's go downstairs." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, despite his heavy weight.

\------------------

 

"You're back! Jeez, what took you guys so long?" John huffed. Raiden noticed that he didn't eat yet, for he was still waiting on his parents, hence the reason why he was getting grumpy.

"Is everything ready?" He asked. The boy nodded. 

They all sat at the table, John scaring down his plate. This boy really was hungry. He almost felt guilty for making him wait. He saw some waffles  on the table. "John, where'd  you get this?"

"We have frozen waffles in the freezer, so I microwaved them."

Huh. He didn't know how much thought John had put into this. They never really had family breakfasts, at least with him in it since he  was still working with Maverick. That would explain the boy's behavior.

Raiden didn't eat much. He had two strip of bacon, 'which were really tasty', complimented Rose. He had half a glass of orange juice and one sunny-side-up egg. This reminded him of Sunny and Naomi. Naomi taught Sunny how to cook eggs during the mission. He remembered how happy she was to tell Naomi that she cooked them right, before she...

No, this was going to be a peaceful morning. No sad thoughts.

After his family finished eating John cleaned the table and Rose did the dishes. Raiden went to turn on the TV to watch the news. He was relieved that they stopped talking about him. All they said was that he was the reason why World Marshal has fallen. He had also revealed their plans to steal brains from children and turn them into cyborgs. He was actually seen as a hero rather than a criminal. John now watched the news every morning, hoping to see his father's face on there again. Nothing good was on now. It was just mainly politics and people demanding money.

The rest of the day came about quickly. He and John was playing video games whill Rose was chatting with someone on the phone.

"Dad, go easy on me."

"Says the person who is about to win."

"But mom said that you did VR missions forever, so that's cheating."

"You also played video games throughout your entire life. Plus, you have more experience with the Play Station 5. I never had that before."

"Then you're old."

"Wiser is the term you're looking for."

Raiden lost focus on the game as soon as his ears picked up, "Hang on. Let's talk outside." He watched exit the house and heard mules outside. If only he kept his combat body. That way, he could know who Rose was talking too. Something told him that her answer wasn't giving him enough evidence. Why wou up d she insist on talking to someone outside? Usually, she couldn't care any less where she was. Most of the time, she talked in the living room while he was watching a movie. He had to physically take her upstairs so he wouldn't be interrupted. He was surprised on how casually she continued to talk on the phone as he was being thrown across his shoulder and taken up the stairs. Some damsel in distress she would turn out to be.

"Ha! I won!" His thoughts were interrupted  by a triumphant  cheer. He looked at the screen, and indeed, the boy had won.

\----------------------

 The thoughts  continued to lurk in his head as he  ~~~~was lying in bed. He wasn't satisfied the way Rose admitted everything just like that. Normally, she was good at keeping secrets, even if they were stupid. She want one to open up everything unless she was pressured into doing so. And vomiting didn't count.

More and more the story didn't make any sense. Rose was never picked up. She took the car, he saw it. And she knew better than to drive right after drinking, for she scolded him about it countless times.Hell, she never even dressed up for the occasion. She just wore clothes appropriate  enough to go somewhere not fancy. Come to think of it, Rose had a strong stomach when it came to alchohol. She could have more than three to five beers before feeling a little tipsy. And he knew that whenever she did get drunk, she would always fall asleep next to him. Always. And she would colapse in everything possible, but he heard no crashing this morning. Also... wasn't Cassy, her friend, already in America for vacation? Rose never even threw up once... unless...

Rose was lying. And it was a sloppy trick. She could do better than that. But why would she lie to him? He doesn't care what she does, unless, it is something he wasn't supposed to know. 

She was pregnant.

But it wasn't his child, couldn't be. They both know that Raiden is- well, incapable of reproduction. She must be seeing someone while he was gone, leaving John home alone while she fucked some other man. Explains a lot actually. And the more he thought about it the more it disgusted him.

He should have seen this coming he knew some time would come when her old habits come back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

For the past month, he  refrained himself from getting any deeper with the situation. Part of him wanted to believe that he was just being paranoid, but the other part was instinct- something he always listened too. It told him to leave Rose again. To hide from all of this madness, when really, he would be taking it with him. Maybe he should wait before asking her.  But when would she bring it up, when it was obvious that her stomach was showing?

He hadn't realize it until now, but April 30th was coming up. Maybe his anniversary  would be more appropriate. After all, it apparently  didn't mean shit to her while she was with another man. Also, John was at school, so he and Rose can finally be alone.

But something was off. Rose stopped leaving the house after the day she threw up. Was it because she was pregnant by accident and didn't want the father to find out? Speaking of father, would he even love the child if the woman decided to keep it? Would they be divorced? He had left her before, so a divorce wouldn't be new. But that was when it was for a good reason. It was either that or be tormented by the Patriots again by threatening to kill his family if he didn't follow orders. This time, there is no good reason. John would be absolutely crushed if he couldn't see his father again. Maybe he should take the boy with him. Afterall, Rose didn't care when she left him all by himself, and she can take care of her own _god damn_ baby.

A bitter wrath of anger and disgust wrapped around his heart, almost making him choke. He had felt this before, many times. But why did it hurt so much now? May be it was because he felt betrayed... again. When will he ever learn to stop being so naive and realize that people will lie? It was almost as if he gave everyone a second chance, hoping to redeem themselves.

"Jack, do you think we should get a bigger house?" Rose asked, vacuuming the rug infront of the TV. The cyborg ignored her and stared coldly at the screen as if he wanted to destroy the thing. What was he watching again- oh right, a show about people determining who the real father was after doing DNA tests for the child. He had begun to watch it over the past week, making him feel more relieved that he wasn't the only one living with someone  who isn't carrying their child. The show seemed to be staged, since every episode seemed the same: The female would say that she was raped or had sex with a man, then got pregnant. Then, a picture showed the baby she had (which usually aged around two years old) and the audience would " _awwww_ " at the child. Then, the man who sits infront of her has been claimed to be the father, and he would deny it and say that the mother has been sleeping with other men. After a dramatic fight, especially when the family members join in, the host pulls out the DNA test to solve the solution. Most of the time he says to the man, "You, are not the father!" And the woman would cry and run backstage while the man did a victory dance happy that he doesn't have to pay child support. Raiden found it quite entertaining, seeing how all these women actually looked like they slept with other men, telling a sob story only to get attention. He wondered if he and Rose would be on the show, except he would kill the man who really was the father.

He could picture it on the stage: Rose claiming that she slept with other men because her husband didn't have a dick and she needed to please herself after holding it all in for nine years- unless the Colonel helped out. Then the man she slept with got her pregnant and he is denying that it is his child.

"Jack, are you listening?" Rose interrupted his train of thought, turning off the vaccuum. The man turned his head toward her and gave her a blank expression. "Sorry, couldn't hear you over the vaccuum."

"Liar," she scoffed. She set the machine aside and sat next to her husband on the couch, leaning in closer as he was edging back. "What with you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "You've been acting harsh for the past month."

He mentally bit his lip. What should he say? He knew better than to blurt out that she was pregnant, but there was no other reason why he behaved so bitterly.

"How so?" He asked. It was a weak move, she would see right through that.

"What do you mean,' how so?' You keep on watching this TV show, you keep on telling John survival tips when one of us leaves the house, you hardly talk to me only giving the cold shoulder, and you insist that I cook my own meals while you and John and leftovers from your meal or microwavable stuff. Don't think that I don't know you well enough to know what's normal for you."

"Well that's because you had a profile about me, remember?" Oops, that came out harsher than he expected. The woman stood up then chucked a pillow at his head, earning a suprised grunt from him.

"You're such an asshole!" She shouted. He had forgotten the last time Rose was mad. But this, her face was red and her eyes made his skin prickle. He had never seen so much fury held inside her before, especially after a simple, yet overly rude, remark. The woman turned around and stormed up the stairs. He waited until he heard the door slam before continuing  the episode.

After about three hours worth of watching the same show and some of the Survivor series, he heard the door open. Was it the man? His heart pounded, trying to fight the urge to leap out of the sofa and tear him apart with his bare, cybernetic  hands. It would probably been the only time where he would let _Jack_ out. He could use his killer instict side right now. But as he was about to shift position, he heard a tiny voice.

"Dad, I'm home."

A wave of relief flooded over him. Thank god, it was John. He turned his head to watch the boy set his back back down beside the door and take off his shoes. He let out an exhausted sigh before heading towards the living room and plopping on the recliner chair.

The man chuckled. "Busy day?"

John nodded and ran both his tiny hands over his silver-blonde hair. "Mrs. Peterson made us do a spelling test. And then we had to do a math test."

"Yeah, Fridays always were the testing days," he sighed, remembering the time when he first went to school. At that time, he came there just to get an education while being ejected by memory suppressing drugs. He hated tests. It seemed as if the paper was just mocking you while throwing difficult questions. Sometimes the only thing he did was write his name, but even the drug made him sometimes forget that, it meant that the injection had expired and needed a newer  set of memory suppressants. Trying to change the subject, he asked, "Got any homework?"

The boy groaned and slumped down in the chair. "But I'm tiiiired. Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"No. Do it now so you can get it over with."

"Fine." He slipped out of the recliner and picked up his backpack, then heading towards the table.

"Go  do it upstairs. I'm going to watch an adult movie. Not safe for kids."

John huffed as he just finished  taking out a stack of papers, then picking it up and dragging his back back up the stairs, mumbling about life being so unfair and calling his dad bossy.

"Watch your attitude," he warned. Then waited until he heard the door to John's room close before starting a show called "Scandal". Damn, he never knew how interesting these shows could be. What was he missing for all these years? He only watched half of the show before hearing a phone buzz on the table.

_Rosemary's phone._

Maybe he could finally resolve what was going on. He hoped that he was wrong and couldn't wait to tell Rose how sorry he was for assuming everything. As he picked up the phone, he looked at the caller's  number. "Unknown", it said. 

That could be anybody, he thought. He pressed the green button and held the phone up to his ears.

_"Rosemary? Is that you?"_ A male voice responded. What the hell...

"Who the fuck are you?" Raiden asked, his voice scratching against the speaker, almost sounding like a monster. Surprisingly, the man on the phone gasped.

_"You're not Rosemary... Oh shit... you know."_ Before Raiden could question him any further, the call ended, leaving the cyborg speechless. 

That returning feeling crawled up against  his spine, leaving a road of fire cars in through his veins. 

That bitch. Even the _man_ knew what was going on. There was no better proof than this it was official. If he called, then he must be planjing a meeting wth Rose. Silently, he crept upstairs, pushing all of his anger into his hand as he clutched the phone. He passed John's room and stopped infront of his. The door was close, as he suspected. He restrained himself from barging in. He leaned in close to the door, trying to hear what is going on the other side of the door.

" _Rosemary, your husband knows."_

_"What? How?"_

_"You left your phone with him. So when I called, he picked it up."_

_"Did you say anything?"_

_"Only enough to make him suspect you even more."_

_"Well what are we going to do now?"_

_"When you are for certain that everyone's asleep, come meet me where we usually go. But don't wait for too long, I can only stay until two in the morning."_

_"Alright, I'll message you when I'm there."_

Raiden couldn't take any more of this. As soon as she put the home phone away, he opened the door, which made her jump.

"For Christ's sake, Jack! Don't scare me like that!" She placed a hand over her heart, then relaxed as she sat of the bed again. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong?!" He began. Oh, how he longed for his moment. He finally caught this time, without having her pull tell rug from underneath him. "Who is this man on the phone?"

Rose kept a calm expression. "Just a patient of mine."

The man scoffed in disbelief. "Oh yeah, and I'm sure you love _treating_ him."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Her tone raised.

"So leaving when everyone's asleep what you do now to go have _"therapy lessons_ " with someone?" To talk about your _pregnancy_?"

As soon as he said that, her expression dropped. "How... how do you..."

"Don't say that! It pisses me off! I know very well that you don't throw up unless your pregnant since you can drink _way_ more than a couple  of shots. And you did take the car, since John got to play in the garage while it was raining. I'm not stupid Rose. You are carrying a child. And I sure as hell know it's not mine."

At first, the woman stood silent, then she shook her head.

"This was what you were so sour about? First of all, I did get a ride home because I was dizzy. And second, you have no proof that the baby isn't yours!" 

" _Bullshit!"_ Raiden shouted, slamming the door behind him. "You and I both know that I can't reproduce anymore! Plus, we never had sex since before John was born! So I know that the baby isn't mine because I don't remember getting you pregnant! You. Fucked. A. Different. Guy-"

"There's more than one way to have a child!" Rose interrupted. Raiden was confused, wanted to hear her explain. The woman slowly started to cry. "After your mission to save Sunny,  I had John, but had to keep him a secret so the Patriots would use us against you. Once he turned one years old, I found out that you were turned into a cyborg. I felt so guilty. It was my fault that you didn't get a chance to see John grow up. Once we were finally reunited, I knew that your chance to start over was taken from you. You couldn't produce any more children, couldn't see any grow up. Sure, you did meet John when he was five, but you never got the chance to see him as a baby. To cradle him in your arms and lull him to sleep every night. I knew that you must have felt out of place, especially since you left to fight World Marshal. But once you were out of a job, once you could come home and stay for a while, I thought it was a good idea to start again."

Raiden was speechless. He felt all his anger escape from his easing shoulders. "But... the man. He--"

"He was a doctor.A friend of Doctor Madnar, the one who helped you before. I said that I wanted a child but my husband was incapable of reproduction. He said that he could use a sperm donor and take both of our DNA. Once that was done, he put the sperm inside me using a needle. During the couple of weeks, I had to visit him to make sure that the egg was fertilized. We both didn't want to tell you until April 30th, where it would be most appropriate."

"But why does he call you 'Rosemary'?'"

"He has a sister named Rosalynn, but he calls her Rose as a nickname. Trying to avoid confusion, he calls me by my full name. He offered to call me Mrs. Rosemary but I said that it was akward especially since he is much older than I am."

"And you guys haven't been... well..."

Rose chuckled softly, wiping the tears with her sleeve. "He's in a wheelchair, Jack. Can't do much like  that."

Another pause of awkward silence filled the room. Raiden was still trying to process what was happening, but all that echoed in his mind was, 'I'm going to be a father again.'

He fell to his knees. "Jack? Are you alright?" Rose asked. The man didn't reply, only walked towards her and hugged her waist, placing his head against her stomach, then closing his eyes.

The woman feel slightly weirded out, then remembered that he never had a chance to do this, then smiled and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"Jack..." she tried to speak.

" _Sssshhhhhh_..." He shushed. All he wanted to hear was her breathing and her heartbeat. Someday, he would hear another one too.

"What gender is it?" She heard him whisper.

"I don't know, it's only been a month. It hasn't even developed yet."

 He hoped she wasn't lying this time. By now, he should have been in his guard, but a ray of hope stopped him from doing so. He was excited. He could finally make up all those years of when John was little. He can hold the baby in his arms this time, protecting it from all the dangers of the world, even himself if he had to. He couldn't wait to teach it to walk, talk, and to celebrate it's first birthday. By living out those memories, a part of him feels as if it were a way to redeem his childhood. To see what it was like if he wasn't taken from his parents.

But that's why he's here. To teach his children the dark side humanity and to never be swayed by it. To never give in to your inner  _demon._

 "I'm sorry Rose, for ever suspecting you," he mumbled softly. The woman stopped stroking his hair and hugged his head.

"Don't worry. You were just doing your job as a protective husband and father. I'm actually glad you didn't walk out this time if you heard the news earlier."

Raiden chuckled at the thought. They both shared a peaceful moment, which was interrupted by John knocking on the door slowly, then opening it to poke a head inside the room.

"Mom... Dad... I heard yelling. Are you guys okay?" He asked fearfully. Raiden stood up and turned towards his son.

He smiled happily. "John, guess what? You're going to have a new sybling."


End file.
